Do que eu Preciso
by Tashi Duarte
Summary: Ela tem a vida perfeita, bons amigos, uma familia q ama, e o namorado q sempre quis. Ele tem dinhero e poder, todas as meninas, amigos, e coisas q quiser, mas a garota q quer e sonha a anos eh a unica q n pode ter. DG
1. Trabalho em Ma Companhia

Capitulo 1 – Trabalho em Má Companhia

Drago Malfoy, era apenas um adolescente de 16 anos, mas, um com seu destino já decidido e planejado, assim que se formasse se tornaria um comensal, e teria que ser um grande e poderoso comensal, porque um Malfoy não poderia ser menos que isso¸ que o melhor.

Bem, mas por enquanto, Drago ainda não se formou, e ainda só tinha 16 anos, assim suas únicas obrigações eram ir bem nos estudos em hogwards, e mostrar com suas ações ser digno de sua casa e família, e isso ele fazia, e muito bem por sinal, e sendo assim ele ganhava e fazia o que bem quisesse.

Gina Wesley, era uma linda garota de 15 anos, a e única menina caçula de seis irmãos, uma garota boa, simpática e feliz, podia não ter roupas de grife e tudo isso, mas isso não a impedia de ter bons amigos, uma família que amava e o melhor namorado do mundo, ou seja, a vida que ela considerava perfeita para si.

Drago andava pelos corredores de hogwards, em direção a sua próxima aula, com seus dois apelidados capangas, e foi ai que a viu passar, linda como sempre, abraçada com aquele idiota e seus dois amiguinhos patéticos. Acompanhou discretamente com olhar ela se despedir de seu namorado e entrar em sua sala de aula. Virginia Wesley, a garota de seus sonhos, isso dês da primeira vez que a viu, naquela livraria imunda com Potter e o resto dos Wesleys, e desde de então acompanhou ela crescendo, ficando ainda mais linda, deixando de ser aquela garotinha tímida, e começando a namorar aquele babaca, quatro olhos, tudo isso de longe é claro.  É obvio que ninguém podia saber disso, então ele a provocava e a xingava como se a odiasse, o que não era tão ruim, pois esse era o único jeito de ficar mais próximo dela, e também, ela ficava ainda mais linda toda bravinha com ele.

Gina desceu para o almoço com seus amigos, Anna Spencer, Jody Gillian, David Sanders, e Jason Marks, todos, exceto Anna, que era do quarto, do quinto ano, como ela mesma.  

Gi me passa o peixe?

Claro, toma aqui Ann.

Brigadim Gi. Então como foram as aulas de vocês?

Nossa Ann, e precisa pergunta, foram maravilhosas sabe, a de poções então, a melhor.

Nossa David pelo jeito você gosto mesmo.

Não gente, parando com brincadeiras, você não sabe Ann, agora aquele professor cretino deu de escolher os pares pro trabalho que ele deu.

Nossa, e quem foi o sonserino que você caio Gi?

Como se sabe que é sonserino?

Pelo jeito que você ta falando só pode se.

Podia ser um grifinorio chato também, mas falando serio, eu cai com aquela nojenta da Cameron Copper.

Credo, boa sorte Gi. E o resto com quem caio?

Eu cai com o Collin, e pelo jeito vou ter que levar um tapador de orelha se não quiser fica surdo de tanto ouvir o nome Potter.

Hei, se ta falando como se ouvi sobre o meu lindo namorado fosse uma coisa ruim.

Ah Gi, por favor, não me vem com essa, não tenho nada contra o seu namorado.

Pois não parece.

Ta então Gi, e voltando ao assunto em questão, Jô caio com aquele sonserino amiguinho do Malfoy, Erik Dummer, um tão babaca quanto o outro.

Mas ambos lindos. 

Meu Merlin, cala a boca Jô, e continuando, o que teve mais sorte foi o Jason, caio com a Dana Backer.

Porque sorte David? Aquela menina é burra que nem uma porta.

Pode ate se, mas ela é uma sonserina que não é de todo mau, que dize ela é ate legalsinha e é bem gostosa.

Ah claro, de legalsinha aquela garota não tem nada, e que sabe, já que é assim, também vou expressar minha opinião, eu concordo com a Jô, Malfoy e Dummer são lindos de morre.

Ah Gina não vem com essa não, eles são dois idiotas, isso sim.

Pode ate se, mais que são lindos são. E gostosos também.

Hahahaha, to com você Gi.

Eu também concordo com cada palavra.

Ah não, que sabe, eu desisto. – E David voltou a comer bem emburrado.

Drago, almoça em companhia de Crabble e Goyle, mas na verdade observava a mesa da grifinoria, ela estava lá sentada no mesmo lugar de sempre, com seus amigos, os cinco conversavam alto e davam muita risada, mas perecia também que estava tendo uma pequena discussão entre Virginia e um outro garoto.

Draquinho. – uma voz familiar e pegajosa o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Que foi?

O que você ta olhando?

Não te interessa Pansy.

Ah, fala vai.

Eu to olhando como os grifinorios são patéticos e escandalosos. Pronto, ta feliz? Agora me deixa em paz vai.

Não precisava se grosso Draquinho.

Ta, ta Pansy, tchau vai.

Hahaha, oi cara.

Iai Erik?

Tudo na mesma. Que dize, eu vou fazer um trabalho com uma garota linda cara, o única problema é que ela é uma grifinoria.

Sangue Ruim?

Não.

Então, serve pra algumas coisas.

Hahaha, você é terrível cara, mas tem razão.

Gina entrou correndo na biblioteca, estava um tanto atrasada.

Wesley, seus pais são tão pobres que não podem nem te comprar um relógio é?

Cala a Boca Copper, e vamos logo fazer esse trabalho idiota.

Humm, a criança ta de mau humor.

Olha Copper, vamos fazer o seguinte, eu preciso de nota nessa porra, e esse trabalho tem que ta bom, e se agente continuar assim, não vamos fazer trabalho algum, então eu te proponho uma trégua, só enquanto estiver fazendo esse negocio.

Bom, eu também preciso de nota, e muito, então só por isso eu aceito essa idéia besta, mas isso só dura ate o trabalho estar terminado. Não vá querer ficar andando comigo depois disso viu?

Como se eu quisesse.

            E as duas comeram a fazer o trabalho, e ate que não estavam se dando tão mal, só uns insultos que saiam de vez em quando.

            Hei, hei, olha o que temos aqui. Nossa Cameron se sujeitando a ficar perto de sujeira da grifinoria.

            Sujeira da grifinoria é o teu cu.

Olha aqui sua pobretona...

Cameron o que faz junto com ela?

            Não pense besteiras Drago, estamos fazendo o trabalho que Snape mandou, e eu realmente preciso de nota em poções, você sabe. Alias, Vocês são ótimos em poções, podem me ajudar com isso?

            Sem essa Cameron, não vou ajudar uma grifinoria.

            Nem eu.

            Ahh, Demet, Drago, por favor, por mim, o trabalho é difícil e eu realmente preciso ir bem nele.

            Ok, ok, Cameron, nos vamos ajudar.

            Vamos?

            Vamos, sim Demet, pela Cam, você já viu as notas dela, estão um desastre, alem do que é só fingir que a pobretona não esta ai.

            Hei, obrigada pela parte que me toca.

Hei, vamos ajudar não vamos?Então. Alem do que estão um desastre mesmo Cameron.

É eu sei. Então Demet?

Certo, eu vou ajudar Cameron, por você, mas é bom que a pobretona não se beta a besta comigo.

Hei, eu não... – Mas Cameron a interrompeu.

Shiuu, nos realmente precisamos de ajuda, você sabe, e eles são realmente bons em poções, com ajuda deles com certeza vamos ganhar uma nota bem alta, agora você tem que colaborar, pelas suas notas. – Cameron murmurou só pra Gina ouvir.

Certo, pelas minhas notas. – Gina devolveu.

Ótimo. 

Bom, pra começa sobre o que é o trabalho?

Poções de cura.

Ahh, esse é foda mesmo.

E eles passaram um bom tempo fazendo o trabalho, mas é claro, que como eram três sonserinos e uma grifinoria, saíram muitos insultos e xingamentos.Lá pelo final da tarde, Demet já havia ido porque disse que precisava cumprir uma detenção. 

E fim.

Não acredito, fizemos o trabalho todo em um dia só.

E graças a quem?

A você e ao Demet, brigada Drago, brigada mesmo.

Tudo bem, Cameron, mas agora você ta me devendo uma hein.

Hahaha, certo Drago.

Bom, eu tenho que ir falar com Emily agora, e já que eu consegui a ajuda, você arruma as coisas Wesley, é justo.

Tudo bem vai.

Então tchau pobretona, tchau Drago.

Cameron foi embora, e Gina começou a arrumar as coisas, mas Drago continuou lá sentado olhando pra Gina.

O que foi Malfoy?

Você realmente não tem educação não é wesley?

Por que? Quem não tem é você.

É? Bom, eu estou aqui esperando você agradecer.

É, bom, nisso você tem razão, obrigada Malfoy, de verdade.

Ahh, bem melhor Wesley, por que você sabe Wesley, não é nada fácil trabalhar ao lado de uma pobretona.

É, teve ter sido um grande esforço para o rei da sonserina ajudar uma humilde grifinoria, certo?

Realmente, por isso você me deve uma wesley.

Eu não te devo nada seu nojento, se você ajudou foi por que quis.

Ah, wesley não me irrite, você me deve sim. – E Drago se levantou e circulou a mesa, ate chegar a frente de gina – E você vai pagar agora mesmo pobretona.

            Pare, Malfoy, fique longe, ou... – e Gina já ia pegar sua varinha, mas ela não pode nem isso, nem continuar falando, pois Drago, fez algo que em toda sua vida ele nunca imaginou ele fazendo.

            Drago tirou a varinha da mão de gina, e chegou ainda mais perto, colocou seus braços em volta da cintura da mesma e colou seus lábios nos dela.

            Nota da autora: Iai gente???....gostaram???...espero que sim...por favor mandem reviews...

            Bjusssss...

            Tashi... 

.


	2. A Briga

Capitulo Dois – A briga

Gina não sabia se retribuía o beijo ou se o empurrava longe, mas antes mesmo que pudesse se decidir Draco, já a tinha soltado e começado a andar para fora da biblioteca.

            Mais tarde Gina se arrependeu de não ter perguntado a ele porque ele tinha feito aquilo, mas  na hora gina ainda estava em choque e assim não teve reação nenhuma, alem de ficar lá parada boquiaberta, que nem uma tonta.

            Draco disfarçava, mas estava realmente feliz, passara uma tarde inteira com Virginia, e depois ainda a beijara, bom ele fora um idiota, isso ele não podia negar, havia sido a coisa mais besta que ele já fizera em toda a sua vida, depois disso ela com certeza falaria horrores ao Potter, que iria querer espanca-lo por beijar sua namorada, mas o pior era que sendo eles, quem eram acabaria tendo todo tipo de boato sobre isso, e ele já ate imaginava quando toda a sonserina soubesse que ele, Draco Malfoy, havia beijado uma Weasley, Grifinoria, que ainda era namorada do Potter, e isso, a forca, ia ser um escândalo, ah se ia, mas, enquanto tudo isso não acontecia, Draco estava muito feliz, porque alem do mais, ela não reagiu como ele esperava, não empurrou, o jogou um feitiço ou nada assim, não havia retribuído, é claro, mas aquilo já era um progresso, não? Draco acabou adormecendo com todos aqueles pensamentos em sua cabeça.

            Mas, foi no dia seguinte que tudo ficou estranho, Draco havia esperado o dia todo, mas nenhum sonserino veio pedir satisfações, nenhum Potter veio querer bater nele, pelo jeito, felizmente, ela não havia contado a ninguém, e ele esperava que nunca contasse, agora Draco estava realmente feliz, havia realmente valido a pena beijar Virginia no dia anterior.

            Gina, depois de muito pensar havia se resolvido, realmente não contaria a ninguém o ocorrido do dia anterior, afinal, de que valia fazer isso, só ia causar mais ódio e mais brigas, e um monte de boatos, então ela preferia ficar quieta e esquecer aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Gina estava com Jason e David no salão comunal.

Hei, Gi, você ta estranha, que q houve?

Nada não Dave, pode fica tranqüilo.

Sei, hei isso não é por causa do potter é? Porque se ele te fez alguma coisa, é só dize que eu e o Jason aqui arrebentamos a cara dele. Não é Jason?

É verdade Gi.

Ai, gente, já disse que não é nada, e eu to muito bem com o Harry, vocês não precisam arrebenta a cara dele não.

Ahhh.

Arrebenta a cara de quem?

De ninguém Harry, só bobagens do Dave.

Hahaha, como sempre.

É só fala no diabo, que ele aparece. – cochichou David para Jason.

Bom, então nos vamos indo, deixar os pombinhos à sos, e lembre – se gininha, qualquer coisa é só chamar.

Hahaha, não falo nada David, tchau meninos.

Como assim a sos? Nos não somos gente não?

Talves, a gente também não devesse ficar segurando vela Rony.

Como assim segurando vela? A Gina é minha irmã, se você não sabe Mione, e eu não vou deixar eles a sos, afinal eu não me importo nenhum um pouco de segurar vela da minha irmã, e ai de quem for reclamar.

Eu sei, rony, eu sei.

Mudando de assunto, sabe gina, eu não gosto nenhum um pouco desse David.

Por que não Harry?

Ah, seila, parece que ele não sabe q você é MINHA namorada.

O que você esta insinuando Harry Potter?

Você entendeu, pelo menos que eu saiba não é burra, ele esta dando em cima de você.

Deixe de bobagens Harry, não esta nada, ele é meu amigo, a pelo menos uns três anos, desde a época em que você nem sabia que eu existia.

Não estou falando bobagens, e isso não é verdade.

Ahh, é sim, então não me venha com ciúmes do Dave.

Eu não estou com ciúmes.

Depois disso começou a se formar uma pequena discussão, e então uma briga, e assim acabou que Gina saiu do salão comunal bem irritada e deixou Harry falando sozinho.

Draco, sem nada para fazer andava pelos jardins, sem rumo algum, apenas pensando, quando encontrou a ultima pessoa que esperava encontrar.

Nossa, que milagre, a Weasley esta sem seus amiguinhos grifinorios, e sem o trio de babacas que se acham heróis.

Cala a boca Malfoy, não estou com humor para te agüentar hoje.

Uhhh, e pelo jeito a pobretona ta de mau humor também, que aconteceu? Algum de seus trapinhos velhos, que você chama de roupas rasgou foi?

Meu deus Malfoy, se tem algum problema é? Por acaso não tem vida? Pra não ter mais nada o que faze alem de atazanar a minha.

Por acaso eu tenho vida sim, mas realmente não tenho mais nada o que fazer hoje, é ate que xingar a classe inferior não é tão tedioso assim.

Quer saber Malfoy, desisto, não to com paciência pra ficar discutindo com você, vou sair daqui e ver se arranjo um lugar sem trastes como você para ficar.

            Gina já deva as costas a Draco e ia embora, mas assim que ela se virou Draco puxou seu braço, e a colocou frente a frente a ele, pegou seu outro braço e a empurrou contra a parede, e novamente a beijou. No começo Gina apesar do outro dia, ainda ficou em choque, mais depois, com toda irritação e confusão que estava em sua cabeça, ela acabou cedendo, e ai, draco acabou largando seus braços, e levando suas mãos a cintura dela, e depois descendo – as um pouco mais para baixo, o que fez gina entrar em choque novamente, porem, em vez de o jogar longe, ela fez algo que a deixou extremamente culpada depois, colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Draco e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, chegando ainda mais perto dele. 

Mas foi depois de alguns minutos que eles ouviram um barulho, ao longe, mas que se chegasse mais perto poderia causar uma catástrofe.

Os dois pararam bruscamente, e quando Gina viu, Draco já estava longe. E o barulho de passos bem perto.

Hei, Gi, ai esta você, Hermione me contou que você brigou com o Potter, imaginei que estaria aqui no Jardim.

Dave, você me deu um baita susto sabia.

Você esta bem Gi?

Ah? Sim, porque?

Porque? Ahh, que tal porque você brigou com o seu príncipe encantado, algo que raramente acontece.

Ahh, é, Harry foi um tremendo idiota.

O que ele te fez? Ahh, agora eu quebro a cara dele.

Não é pra tanto Dave.

Por que vocês brigaram?

Por causa de você.

De mim? Como assim?

Ah, o Harry ficou com ciúme de você, disse um monte de besteiras, que você não sabia que eu era namorada dele, que passamos tempo demais juntos, que você da em cima de mim e só eu que não percebo e acabo dando trela, e mais um monte de besteiras desse tipo, no final ate disse que para mim te defender tanto devia gostar de você.

Ah, esse Potter, é um idiota mesmo, eu disse nunca gostei dele, só pensa bobagens, nada que preste, ele fica todo tempo bancando o herói, depois fica com ciúmes por que eu passo mais tempo com a namorada dele do que ele mesmo.

Dave, não exagere.

Mas é verdade, e você ainda o protege.

Eu gosto dele Dave.

Eu sei Gi, eu sei. – e abraçou Gina.

            Depois eles ainda ficaram bastante tempo conversando nos jardins. Mas Gina não ousou contar para David o que acabara de acontecer.

            Draco não podia acreditar, fizera de novo, puro impulso, estava tão bom lá sozinho com ela, que não podia deixa – lá partir tão cedo, mas é claro que tinha que ter algo para atrapalhar depois que já estava feito, e ainda depois que ela retribuira, e muito bem por sinal, ele nem acreditara quando ela começara a retribuir seu beijo, e quando ela colocou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço então, ele estava feliz, mas do que nunca, mas como sempre, algo atrapalhou.

Ahh, hermione, não acredito que contou para aquele idiota que eu e a Gina tínhamos brigado, agora ele com certeza deve estar lá consolando ela e me xingando, fazendo ela ficar ainda mais brava comigo, não acredito Hemione.

Desculpa Harry, não foi de propósito.

Eu sei mione, mas não vê que essa é a oportunidade perfeita pra ele.

Mas Harry, talvez eles sejam realmente apenas amigos.

Ah ta, claro hermione, você mesma disse que quando ele soube saio correndo atrás de dela.

Pra ver se ela esta bem, afinal vocês dois quase não brigam.

Exatamente, é o que eu disse, a oportunidade perfeita.

Ah, se não é o Potter fedido e a sangue Ruim.

Ah Malfoy, sai fora, agora não estou com tempo.

Que foi Potter? Brigou com a namoradinha e agora ta com medo que alguém roube ela de você? Não se garante?

Ah, Cala a boca Malfoy.

            E Harry foi embora procurar Gina. 

            E Draco, agora entendia tudo, porque ela estava sozinha nos jardins, porque a cara de tristeza dela, e principalmente, o porque dela ter retribuído o beijo.    

            Nota da autora: Então gente que acharam desse novo capitulo???...espero que esteja massa...e q continuem lendo....e eu agradeço muito a quem me mandou reviwes....Estrela Cadente: Eu ta escrevendo Drago, porque é assim que ta no livro, mas pra fla a verdade eu gosto muito mais de draco....e por isso resolvi de agora em diante escreve Draco mesmo...e quanto ao Wesley, fui pura falta de atenção mesmo...isso acontece bastante comigo...brigada pelo toque....pela sua opinião...e pela review, Dark-Saturno : brigadao pela review...que bom q vc gostou....e se não for incomodar vc podia me apontar os erros...q ai eu não repito...e posso corrigi-los, Debora: eu vou tentar sempre atualizar rápido...mais o menos uma semana...brigadao pela sua review...q bom q se gosto...continue lendo hein....

Entaummm é isso gente....

Bjusss

Tashi 


End file.
